


The most important speech

by Matterofhope



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, Steve McGarrett - Freeform, danny williams - Freeform, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matterofhope/pseuds/Matterofhope
Summary: Danny wanted to propose, but didn’t work out at first, so he had to improvise.





	The most important speech

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say, this is my first work in this fandom. And I wrote this a month ago so I was still new to writing and reading fanfiction, so I apologize if the dialogue or if any details don’t make sense or match cannon. I also am still learning how this site works. However please enjoy reading the fic

He wanted to do it at a restaurant, a nice one, or even the beach. Something where other couples would be getting engaged too, some place cliche, romantic. But of course Danny’s life hasn’t been calm since the day he met Steve so when he tried to propose he couldn’t get the words out. They got a call 

It was about 10 pm, they came back from a case. Homeless Man found dead inside his car in the Parking lot of drug store. You’d think he overdosed, or died of malnourishment. But the car was locked from the inside, there was a stab wound in the chest. There was nothing in the car that he could of stabbed himself with. Other details showed that it wasn’t self inflicted. 

They found him late, so they didn’t do much until going home. 

“What do you think happened?” Steve asked Danny from his kitchen. 

“I have no idea, I just know that I am tired and I will think about it tomorrow” Danny responded from the couch. 

Steve stayed quiet. “Danny” he said   
“What?”   
“What’s wrong?”   
“What do you mean?”

Steve let out a small laugh, “look I know your always grumpy but right now you seem extra irritated, more then usual” be said. Danny thought about what he was gonna say next. “I’m not babe, just, don’t worry about it” he gave a small smile.   
“...Alright” Steve said, “I’m gonna take a shower” he walked to the bathroom. 

Danny needed to do this, today. He thought. 

Steve came out of the shower and walked to the living room “hey danny I know you’re tired but do you wanna watch...” he stopped, Danny wasn’t there. He called out his name, he looked towards the kitchen and saw a note laying on the counter, he ran to it. 

“Look outside idiot” 

He scoffed and opened the sliding door and walked outside, “What’s this?” He asked. There was a table, two chairs, some wine and candle light. Steve went over and sat down. “This beautiful” Steve said. “Well” danny started, “I’m not doing this for no reason... or just because our dinner got cut short, I uh” he sat down “first wanna thank you for being the best man I could ever have. You...uh, love my- the kids, you love me, which is actually secondary on my list” they let out a little laugh. “you annoy me, and you can be a little G.I Joe on me sometimes but you are the person that made me feel that Hawaii could be my home, and it is now, because of you. So thank you steve, for uh” Danny choked a little, “for being my partner, for loving and taking care of Charlie and Grace, and taking care of me, and always being there for me, I uh, wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t appreciate you and if I didn’t feel that spending my life with you would make me so happy. So..” he reached into his pocket “Steven Jack McGarrett, would you make me the most happiest man on the face of the earth and be my husband?” He opened the velvet box. Steve’s eyes filled with tears “yes, yeah of course” Steve grabbed Danny’s face and kissed him, “of course” he smiled, “I-I can’t imagine doing anything else” he smiled. “Good” Danny responded. “By the way, I also think I really wanna marry you because you’re handsome” Danny said. Steve laughed, “I’m fine with that” Steve smiled. Danny smiled back, he scooted closer to Steve “I love you” he whispered. “Love you too Danno”


End file.
